<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dread by EvillyFriendly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536074">Dread</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvillyFriendly/pseuds/EvillyFriendly'>EvillyFriendly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Named Warrior of light, so 4.5 spoilers, takes place towards the end of stormblood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:14:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvillyFriendly/pseuds/EvillyFriendly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cid had always dreaded this moment. Always feared that the day would come when his friend ran out of luck.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aymeric de Borel &amp; Warrior of Light, Cid nan Garlond &amp; Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dread</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Old fic I dug up and decided to post here as I get more comfortable with share my writing on here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>“Master Garlond, please! I have need of your aide!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Someone cried out. Their voice tight with distress. Something was wrong.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He looked up from conversing with an Alliance soldier. Ser Aymeric had entered the encampment, moving with a sense of urgency. Something was definitely wrong. He saw the man was…carrying someone.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A chill down his spine…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There in his arms was Bellona. Limp and unmoving.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>No…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>At once, the engineer rushed over. The dread within him mounting ever higher with each step he took. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>Please don’t be the worst</em>. He had already seen enough lifeless bodies today—helping the Alliance rescue the dead and dying from the battlefield. Worried at the back of his mind that he’d come across a face he knew. Hoping that he wouldn’t.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>No…no.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Surely, he must be seeing things right now? He was stressed, anxious, and tired. His mind was playing tricks on him. That wasn’t Bellona—it couldn’t be. He had told her to be careful. He had told her—</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yet there she was…Lifeless in the Lord Commander’s arms. Her features pale and grey. Her entire body battered and beaten from battle.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>For a moment, he was left without the ability to speak. He could only stare in dismay. How long ago had it been since they last spoken? Mere hours. Mere hours ago Bellona had been fine. The tragedy of recent events heavy on her shoulders. But she bore that weight with a confident smile.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Damn that smile! That brave grin she gave him before they parted ways. It was all he could think of as he looked upon her now. A taunting memory.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>One of his worst fears come to life. No one was always lucky. No one invincible. Not even a Warrior of Light. True, Bellona had escaped many great dangers. But it seemed now it had all finally caught up with her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What happened?” He asked. “Is she…” The man couldn’t even bring himself to ask the question.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“She’s alive. But far from unscathed.” The Lord Commander grimly told him. “Zenos nearly had her…And he will come looking for her again, I fear. She is not safe here. Especially not in this condition. Please, we must get her to Ishgard at once. And yours is the only airship I trust to get us there fast enough.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His hold on her was fierce. As if he feared anyone might try stealing her away. Had he bore her all the way here?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That glint in his eye. Pleading and determined to get his companion to safety.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And Cid was not one to stand in his way. Recovering from his shock, he nods, understanding the urgency. “Of course…Come quickly, bring her to the Excelsior.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>Bloody hells, Bellona</em>. The woman sure knew how to give a man a heart attack.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>